


A Memory

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Ike visits Gregor’s laboratory and remembers something.





	A Memory

It was the first time Ike visited the marine research center and rhetorical advice service kept by his brother and his brother’s partner. It was a beautiful place. There was a landing area for volunteers coming from air and a dock area for volunteers coming from the sea, like himself. The exterior of the building was decorated with white and green tiles, some with the organization insignia on them and others with Anwhistle Aquatics’. 

Inside, everything was shiny and clean. Ike wanted to see everything, but first, his brothers’ laboratory. Gregor’s letter said he would be a little late due to a last-minute adjustment to some mission, so he was welcome to look for himself while he waited.

Gregor’s laboratory was just as shiny and clean as everything else in the building. Ike smiled to himself, his brother was never so organized when they lived together. He should comment on that later.

There was something vaguely familiar in that place. Maybe it reminded him of Gregor’s laboratory in the City, or somewhere in one headquarters or another. No, it was an older memory, warmer. He could feel the scent of old books in it, and see a cabinet filled with vials, their labels written in a familiar handwriting.

Memory is such a weird thing. The place in his mind was nothing like this, but he could feel it so strongly. He could almost hear a woman’s voice saying:

_“No_, _sweetie_, _I_ _am_ _busy_. _Go_ _ask_ _your_ _father.”_

Ike shook his head, trying to make it fade. It couldn’t be a real memory, he couldn’t possibly remember this. He was so young. But he felt like he had opened a forbidden door, as dangerous as the one on the back of the laboratory that hadn’t noticed yet. The scent of old books, so similar to what he felt in so many libraries all over the world, and yet so unique. A place that didn’t exist anymore. A woman that left his life so long ago.

He put on his best smile when he heard the door opening.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been thinking about [the parallels between the Anwhistle mother and Gregor](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/187852430199/ok-this-isnt-about-your-wips-aus-or-fics-but), and then yesterday midas-touch-of-angst made [a beautiful post about the Schism Gen Snicket siblings](https://unfortunate-stranger-losers.tumblr.com/post/188367919208/the-children-of-charles-snicket-delilah-esther) and this scene came to my mind, and I had to get it written before the idea ran away.


End file.
